Love Within The Light
by Lover of Deidara
Summary: In time, people have got to change. Such is so for relationships. Can love prevail over hate? And for who? Will one's relationships change? Naruto&Bleach, ShounenAi crossover Rating may change, possibility of a title change. Reason for category inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, this will be a long story, not a one-shot. Also, there will be minor couples, aside from the main couple. I must also say that Naruto will be going back and forth with different boys for a while, then slow down. And even then, he'll do it every so often. People who will be paired up with someone in this story are as follows: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Houzuki Suigetsu, Hyuuga Neji, Sabuku no/Kazekage Gaara, Tenten, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Abarai Renji and Tatsuki. I have the final pairs done already, but there will be some things happening inbetween that will switch around some of the pairs for a while. Once things settle down in the story, certain pairs will be together and stop switching. There will also be a one-sided Kakashi X Obito, with the fact that Obito was killed. (Otherwise, yes, they'd end up together. Well, ya never know what I might do. I might bring him back to get that pairing in, too XD) ...By the way, Suigetsu's last name is accurate. Read chapter 380 of the Naruto Manga XD Now let's see if anyone guesses all or some of the ending pairings correct with the listed names XD**

**Also, this story will change point of views each chapter, unless it's necessary I keep the same POV for two or more chapters in a row for whatever reason.**

**One more thing: NO FLAMING. You've been warned that this is a Shounen-Ai fanfiction.**

---

"Even now, after all this time, you're still weak? What _have_ you been doing?"

I didn't respond, just started down at the floor as I was backed up against a wall. I refused to answer my apparently sadistic brother, no matter how many times he tried to force me to. My own blood was all over my face, and my hair was resting in front of my face. I was pretty short on breath, which only made me seem weaker.

I soon felt a cold kunai being pressed against my neck, drawing blood.

"Is it that you still have feelings for me? That you could never really kill me?"

_The one thing I've been wondering about this whole time._ Do I really have the mental strength to take the life of my own brother? What was more sickening was that while I debated on whether or not I could I actually kill him, he was leaving more and more cuts on face, and he was _enjoying_ doing so. He was _enjoying_ watching me suffer.

Once I got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore, even through the seething pain, I pushed Itachi away from me and slid down the wall to the floor. I couldn't stand anymore. There was even a huge pain in both of my arms just from pushing Itachi away from me, and even through all that pain, he wasn't even that far away from me. I barely even moved him.

"Is that the best you can do all of a sudden? It would only take me another one step to be back where I was a moment ago."

"Shut up." I growled, having nothing else to say in response. I wasn't going to bother with him anymore. Not with words, and not with actions. I couldn't even stand, so why provoke him into attacking me more? There wouldn't have been a thing I could have done about it.

"It certainly took you long enough to finally give up." Itachi smirked. Even with that smirk, he was still talking as emotionlessly as ever. And even though he was taunting me, I still couldn't find anything to respond to him with besides, "Shut up", which I wasn't going to keep saying. Instead, the words I didn't even think about, didn't even see coming, never thought would ever actually come out of my mouth willingly were, "If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it."

Neither of us spoke for a moment, as neither of us had expected me to say such a thing. Ever. Itachi seemed slightly surprised by this, then asked, "Now why would I kill my darling little brother when… it's all the more fun to torture him instead?"

"I'd rather you just get it over with and kill me, already! Once it's done, I won't have to worry about it anymore!" I half shouted. I was saying he should just kill me, but that certainly wasn't what I was thinking. I was scared half out of my mind over it. What if he really _had_ killed me? But then again, it really wasn't _ever_ about what _I _wanted, when it came to my brother. It was only what _he_ wanted.

"Alright, your time to shine is up!" A voice called out. What would someone be saying _that_ for?

"And who might you be?" Itachi asked the guy who just made it here.

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. The guy who's gonna knock you into next century if you don't leave that guy alone."

"And how might you do that?"

"Uhh… I didn't think that far ahead, yet… Gimme a minute…"

I looked at this Ichigo guy in disbelief. Was he really being this stupid in front of, out of all people, _Itachi_?

"Itachi." I weakly said suddenly, trying to get his attention back to me. I didn't want other people getting hurt because of me, no matter _how_ stupid they were. "Please don't hurt him. I don't care who he is, or where he came from. Besides, you're supposed to be fighting me, right?"

"I wasn't particularly planning to destroy him in the first place, but since you insist, I suppose I should finish with you then." Itachi said, turning his back to Ichigo.

"Well, ya don't gotta _ignore_ me!" Ichigo shouted, raising a fist.

"Don't concern yourself with him." I almost whispered. My voice was hoarse, and I could barely speak through all the pain. "He'll only kill you."

I regretted speaking at all, as I started coughing up blood.

"Sasuke!" I heard Suigetsu call to me, as he ran up to me. He came with both Juugo and Karin, all of them glaring at Itachi.

"You… hurt Sasuke this badly, didn't you?" Juugo asked, although I'm sure he already knew the answer.

"What happens to either of us does not concern you. None of you are involved in our fight." Itachi said to my group. I wanted to get up and attack him again, but I couldn't. I hated having to let him get away with saying that. Sure, Suigetsu, Juugo, or Karin could attack him, but as leader of Team Hebi, if _I_ was unable to take him down, how could _they_?

"Actually, we _are_ involved." Suigetsu growled. "He's part of our team; our leader, even. Now step aside."

"You're in no position to be telling me what to do. Your so-called leader is injured, and all of you are already worn out. You surely got into at least a single fight before arriving here, yes?"

"Even if we did, we're here, now, aren't we? And we're _here_ for _Sasuke_. You had your chance to fight him. That chance is over, now. Besides, it looks like you've injured him bad enough. Aren't you finished, yet?"

"Whether I am or not does not concern you. Didn't I already tell you this?"

"I don't care! Get away from him!"

"Suigetsu, stop!" I shouted to him.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu looked at me worriedly.

"Don't try to fight him. Just look at me now."

"But Sasuke…! It's _because_ you're in that condition that we _have_ to help you!" Suigetsu insisted, nearly pleading for me to allow him to fight Itachi.

"Suigetsu, please… Even if you _did_ fight him, you'd only end up in worse condition than I. You _know_ that." Suigetsu sighed, as he surely knew I was right.

"Itachi, can't you just let him go this once?" Juugo asked as politely as he could at the moment.

"And what exactly would be in it for me, were I really to release him?" Itachi asked Juugo, probably knowing that he'd get nothing out of it.

"You got the pleasure of knowing you beat him up, okay?!" Suigetsu snapped. "Isn't that _enough_?!"

"Suigetsu, I told you stop." I reminded him, trying to let Juugo talk. Suigetsu sighed again and nodded.

"I really don't know how it will benefit you in any way. But I'm sure you're needed in Akatsuki, though, right?"

"What. About. _Meeee?!_" Ichigo shouted, pointing to himself.

"What about _youuuu_?" Karin asked, apparently making fun of him.

"Hey, do you want to start something?!"

"Something's already been started."

"You _know_ what I _mean_!"

"Okay, everyone, just shut up." Suigetsu butted in. Everyone turned their heads to him, with the exception of Itachi, who simply eyed him.

"Itachi, just let Sasuke go. You guys can fight again _another_ time. I really don't know _how_ to persuade you, but please."

"I'll expect to see him back here two weeks at most from today." Itachi said coldly, then glared back at me.

Without anyone saying another word, I ran past Itachi and went straight my team, although my whole body was killing me.

---

Once my group and I, _and_ Ichigo, were far enough away from that dreaded area that I would only be forced to see again, Ichigo broke the long-term silence that had occurred since Itachi spoke about seeing me again in that same place, two weeks from today.

"Hey, uhh, guys? Can we go _my_ way? I mean, it doesn't seem like you guys have any particular place to be, but I kinda do. I have comrades to meet up with." He said, eying us.

"Where are you headed?" Suigetsu asked in response, as he was helping me to get around.

"Over that way." Ichigo said, pointing west. "I was supposed to meet up with my comrades a little while ago."

"Alright, then. But you wouldn't mind… if we traveled with you for a while, would you?"

"I guess not… But then again, one or both of my comrades may not agree to letting you. You're complete strangers to them, and I myself barely even know you. And do you even have the consent of your leader?"

"Don't worry about it." I responded to Ichigo. "It's not a problem. We actually _don't_ have any particular place to be at the moment."

"Well, I suppose it's fine then. As long as I can manage to make it two against one with my comrades…"

"Why?" Juugo asked. "One of them, if not both, might not allow us to follow you for a while?"

Ichigo sighed, then answered, "_One_ of them. I don't think the other would mind. I don't really know yet. Renji isn't really a bad person… I don't think he'll _hate_ you guys right away, but he probably won't feel too comfortable with total strangers around." He sighed again, then added, "Well, I dunno. We'll figure it out once we get there. And by the way, Renji's the red haired one."

---

"Who're those people?" The guy Renji asked Ichigo, as we all got to where Ichigo wanted to be.

"I heard some ruckus going on someplace, and figured I'd see what it is, and the injured guy here was getting beat up. I went to help him, and then these guys, apparently his companions, came to help him, too." Ichigo responded, nodding his head to each of us as he mentioned us.

"Alright, so why did you bring them _here_? And you're _late_." The other guy nearly growled.

"I brought 'em here because they don't have anywhere to be at the moment. And I _did_ figure it'd be _nice_ to let them _come_ with us, since they seem to be a group of people traveling _around_, thus not ever settling down someplace in _specific._ And one of them, as you can see, is injured."

"And that's supposed to be your excuse for being late?"

"It's not an _excuse_! _You_ asked me why these guys are _here_! Geez, Ishida…"

"It's not _my_ fault you brought _strangers_ over." Ishida rolled his eyes. "For all we know, they could try to murder us in our sleep."

"Yes, we certainly could, but actually _doing_ so is_ different_." I commented.

Actually, I probably would have acted like that, too, if I had just seen a companion bring strangers to me.

"Look, Ishida. This guy is injured. If he or one of the others attempted murder on any of us, we could easily target and kill him." Ichigo said.

"He has a point." Renji defended. "And I doubt an injury like_ that_ is _fake_."

Ishida sighed. "Well, if you insist. But don't blame _me_ when something happens."

"Nothing _will_." Suigetsu insisted, with a small growl.

"See, _he's_ even annoyed, now." Ichigo laughed.

I suppose Ishida is sort of like me. I probably wouldn't be too comfortable with a bunch of strangers with _my_ group, either. I'd probably _also_ say what _he_ did.

"So, we can stay, yes?" Juugo asked, turning his head to Ishida.

"I suppose so." Ishida nodded. "The other two already gave their consent, anyway."

"Thanks." Suigetsu said.

I gave Ishida a small smile, who nodded in return.

"Ichigo, about the remaining hollows… They're the worst of the lot, right?" Renji suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah… They are, huh?" Ichigo suddenly realized.

"What are we going to do with these guys?" Renji asked, nodding his head to my group.

"We'll have to split up from them and meet up with them again later, if they can't see Hollows."

"Hollows?" Karin asked.

"We'll explain later. We need to take the Hollows out of the picture, first." Ichigo answered.

"Got it." Suigetsu responded.

"And this is _not_ going to be _easy_." Ichigo sighed.

---

**Okay, first chapter done. I already have **_**some**_** things planned for the next chapter, but I don't think it's a chapter's worth of ideas, sadly. And naturally, I can't resist to put Akatsuki in the next chapter. XD This first chapter did indeed also start off slow, I know, but I really hope to get things going a bit more in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I **_**may**_** add an OC in. I'd like a few opinions on whether I should add her in or not.**


	2. Author's Note, Chapter Preview

**I would like to mention the reason being for the category placement for this story. I have seen that X-Overs isn't the best place to put this story, due to the fact that it's not getting attention. (No, I don't mean this in a conceited way) And the reason I avoided the Bleach category was because all of my stories besides one, which is Naruto and Kingdom Hearts, has fallen into the Naruto category. This story also has more Naruto pairings in it, thus, making more chapter POVs of Naruto characters. But so I'm not just making this an author's note, I'll give a preview of my next chapter.**

---

I studied the land around us, noticing complex traps, most of them being traps within traps."We're going to have to take another route." I told my companions. "Otherwise, we'll run into them and their traps, and there's no way we can afford to let that happen. We have Naruto with us."

"That's true." Neji nodded. "And remember what Tsunade-sama told us. She told us that no matter what, we have to protect Naruto, even if we die."

"You guys really don't need to worry about me so much..." Naruto said, almost sadly.

"It's not just because Tsunade said it, ya know..." Kiba said, speaking to Naruto, but continuing to look straight ahead. "Even if she _didn't_ bring it up, we'd all still protect you, no matter what."

"But Kiba! I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me!" Naruto argued, just as he would have two and a half years ago.

"Naruto, Akatsuki is after you. And you _know_ Akatsuki is composed of S-Class criminals. If we just leave you to them, who knows what they'll do?"

"Please stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself..."

"Yes, you can." I agreed. "But not when you're up against over five S-Class criminals at once."

"Shikamaru, you're not making it any better!" Naruto whined.

"I'm not supposed to be." I stated. "I'm only telling it like it is. If you can't accept it, then you should have _begged_ for Tsunade to choose another Shinobi for our missions. You've known Akatsuki is after you, and you _knew_ that they'd be chasing you down if you left the village. But you still came, without even arguing about it. And because your here with us, we have to protect you."

"So it's _my_ fault, then." Naruto said sadly, eyes lowered to the ground.

"No, it's not your fault. Tsunade-sama was the one who made our teams for our missions, and whether Akatsuki is around or not, she still sends you on missions. She's the Hokage. We can't argue with what she says." Neji added. "And as the village counselors don't want you sent out on missions because they've no idea what Akatsuki is really up to, _we_ don't want you being sent on many missions because you're our _friend_. The village counselors believe the village comes first, and they don't want anything to happen to it. But _us,_ on the other hand... We don't want to lose you to Akatsuki because, as you've already figured out, you'll die from the extraction of your Bijuu. And it would be terrible for us to lose someone like you."

"He's right." Kiba said, eying Naruto. "So don't start thinking everything is your fault."

"Okay..." Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry."

---

**Well, I hope it's not too bad. I hope to actually add this second chapter in soon. And I_ really_ hope I don't make Naruto into Tales of Symphonia's Colette. -Sweatdrop- I had best not keep him apologizing XD **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before you start throwing spit balls and plastic containers at me, I must warn you now that Sasuke might sometimes get a little OOC during the progression of this story... But did you ever hear the term "Shounen-Ai"? XD (If you haven't, why the heck are you reading this story?! O.O;)**

**By the way, the conversation of the mission starts around the middle. I'm lazy... like Shikamaru... XD  
**

---

"Shikamaru, you're in charge of this mission."Tsunade said strictly. My group and I are supposed to be going on a sneaking mission to find out about Orochimaru and his gang, but Akatsuki is _also_ after Orochimaru, and they're _also_ after _Naruto_. But he's coming with us on the mission. Apparently, Tsunade wants him to come with us.

"I understand. But wouldn't it be better to find another Shinobi to take on this mission? You _know_ Akatsuki is after Naruto, and yet... you want him to leave the village?" I questioned, thinking about the terrible possibility of running into my most hated Akatsuki member, Hidan.

"I know. But he's essential for this mission. I would request that Sakura would also come, but she's already away on another mission, as you know."

"So are there even any medical ninja available? Ino and Shizune are away, too, yes?"

"Yes, they are. That's why you'll have to rely on your dodging skills a bit more for this mission. And hopefully, since this is a _sneaking_ mission, you won't have to _worry_ about injuries, because you shouldn't even get _caught_. You can create a good plan for this mission, I presume?"

"After I get filled in by Naruto here, I'm sure I can think of something. Naruto was with you and Jiraiya when you fought off Orochimaru and Kabuto before, so I'm going to try to use some of the information of him from that incident to help out in the plan."

"Sounds fair enough. You already know the details of the mission, so get going. Be back in Konoha as soon as possible."

"I'll try to get us back in one piece, alive, too, if I can."

"Good." Tsunade nodded, a hint of laughter in her voice at my last comment.

Once everyone was already out the door of Tsunade's office, before I got out, Tsunade stopped me a moment.

"Shikamaru!" She called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked lazily.

"Don't let Naruto get hurt. I don't want him taken from you by Akatsuki, and I don't want him to get hurt. Not one single scratch. One. Single. Scratch."

"W-what!? Of _course_ he's gonna get a scratch or two if we get caught!" I almost freaked. Tsunade is just _that_ scary when she's angry...

"You shouldn't _get_ caught!" Tsunade snapped back. "So, did you hear me? One. Single. Scratch."

"Okay, okay!" I said quickly, then quickly went out of the room and closed the door.

---

I studied the land around us, noticing complex traps, most of them being traps within traps."We're going to have to take another route." I told my companions. "Otherwise, we'll run into them and their traps, and there's no way we can afford to let that happen. We have Naruto with us."

"That's true." Neji nodded. "And remember what Tsunade-sama told us. She told us that no matter what, we have to protect Naruto, even if we die."

"You guys really don't need to worry about me so much..." Naruto said, almost sadly.

"It's not just because Tsunade said it, ya know..." Kiba said, speaking to Naruto, but continuing to look straight ahead. "Even if she _didn't_ bring it up, we'd all still protect you, no matter what."

"But Kiba! I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me!" Naruto argued, just as he would have two and a half years ago.

"Naruto, Akatsuki is after you. And you _know_ Akatsuki is composed of S-Class criminals. If we just leave you to them, who knows what they'll do?"

"Please stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself..."

"Yes, you can." I agreed. "But not when you're up against over five S-Class criminals at once."

"Shikamaru, you're not making it any better!" Naruto whined.

"I'm not supposed to be." I stated. "I'm only telling it like it is. If you can't accept it, then you should have _begged_ for Tsunade to choose another Shinobi for our missions. You've known Akatsuki is after you, and you _knew_ that they'd be chasing you down if you left the village. But you still came, without even arguing about it. And because your here with us, we have to protect you."

"So it's _my_ fault, then." Naruto said sadly, eyes lowered to the ground.

"No, it's not your fault. Tsunade-sama was the one who made our teams for our missions, and whether Akatsuki is around or not, she still sends you on missions. She's the Hokage. We can't argue with what she says." Neji added. "And as the village counselors don't want you sent out on missions because they've no idea what Akatsuki is really up to, _we_ don't want you being sent on many missions because you're our _friend_. The village counselors believe the village comes first, and they don't want anything to happen to it. But _us,_ on the other hand... We don't want to lose you to Akatsuki because, as you've already figured out, you'll die from the extraction of your Bijuu. And it would be terrible for us to lose someone like you."

"He's right." Kiba said, eying Naruto. "So don't start thinking everything is your fault."

"Okay..." Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry."

---

**Tobi's POV**

"Let's go. They aren't too far ahead of us, anymore." Pein said, breaking a stretched silence within the Akatsuki.

"Are we going to hurt them?" I asked innocently.

"If they get in our way of capturing the Jinchuuriki, yes." Pein replied, without even looking at me.

"Well, I'd rather avoid danger, if it's possible..."

"And where do you see _danger_ in that group?" Kisame asked, speaking to me as though I were clueless.

"A group of Chuunin have nothing against us." Pein said, although he was watching the group's moves carefully.

"There's a Jounin with them, though..." I pointed out.

"One Jounin won't make a huge difference." Kakuzu said.

"Wait, their Jounin is a Hyuuga." Kisame realized. "The Hyuuga in that group is... the strongest one of his clan, right?"

"That _is_ true." Pein nodded. "Itachi, I think we've found you a rival."

Itachi said nothing, as he only kept his attention on the Konoha Shinobi ahead of us.

The area we were in was fairly quiet, except the sound of people leaping off of one tree branch to another. It seemed the other group had also stopped talking. It was actually rather surprising for nobody to be talking. Nobody was arguing. Hidan was actually _quiet_! _I_ was, _too_! But aside from that... I suppose nobody really had anything to say. And besides, it was better for all of us to focus and come up with plans. Focus... FOCUS! _FOCUUUUUUSSSSSS!_

_---_

**(A single day later)**_ **(A/N: Everyone is still traveling. Thus, Akatsuki has not made any moves, yet)**  
_

**Suigetsu's POV**

Ichigo and his companions had just given us the story about the Hollows, as they realized they had more time to spare than they thought. And Karin was being her freaky usual self, interrupting all of our conversations with many sexual comments about Sasuke... Ignore her! But Juugo and I always made sure to listen when we were being given information. Those Hollows sounded dangerous from the way they were described. The only reason Sasuke wasn't always listening was because he was completely exhausted, due to his fight with Itachi. He definitely needed to get some sleep, so I made _sure _he was resting around the early night.

Apparently, though... Sasuke seems to be getting along with Ishida really well. And everytime Karin makes a joke about those two looking so cute together, which I had to admit, for her, was actually rather humorous, I could swear I would always see Sasuke blush when he looked away. Through the short time we've been traveling together, both of our groups, Sasuke and Ishida have spoken to each other quite often. Although, I really couldn't help but admit that Sasuke looked so adorable when he pouted over Karin's jokes. But besides for the pouting, he was always actually kind of hot...

---

**I know, short chapter. Indeed. Yes. Very much so. But I don't have many ideas for this chapter, sadly, and I'm sort of in a rush just to update. XD But I am like that, so yeah. And hey. Shorter chapters means faster updates. The couple conflicts have gotta start SOMETIME! XD Now, I also wrote the end of this chapter at midnight, so don't throw spit balls or plastic containers at me if this chapter isn't all the best.**

**But I also just read chapter 382 of the Naruto Manga today, (Friday, December 15) and I think I have a happy week ahead of me next week. I'm not spoiling, because it'd probably be the biggest Naruto spoiler, (EVA! XD) so if you wanna find out... well... rush on over to SaiyanIsland after your review and read it :)**_  
_


End file.
